


My General

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Dominant Kylo Ren, Feeding Kink, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux play together</p>
            </blockquote>





	My General

“My General, you always look so beautiful like this.” Kylo Ren smiled as he ran the gloved palm of one hand down Hux’s trembling back, hushing him tenderly as he crouched where his head was bowed. “Easy…easy…” He stroked his head, cupping his chin to lift his head ever so slightly to make eye contact with him. “My beautiful General,” he cooed.

Hux was bent over a metal frame in their shared bedroom, a spreader bar strapped to his legs. His arms were tied behind his back, one over the other. In one clenched hand he held a ball. If dropped it would emit a sharp noise. His collar was around his throat, the leash tied to a ring set into the ground to keep his head down. A ballgag, drilled with holes to allow him to breathe and drool freely, was strapped over his head, the straps partially covering his vision.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked. He smiled as Hux nodded, stroking his cheek before standing up again. “Drop the ball if you want me to stop,” he reminded him. He waited for Hux to nod again before walking around him to begin.

The redhead let out a low whine as the leather flogger struck him across the ass. He rocked forward with each blow, panting heavily around his gag. The pain was sharp and inconsistent, spaced out to avoid causing any real damage to the flesh. He was soon drooling profusely, eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

The redhead let out a weak sob when the flogging stopped. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head as he set the tool down. He watched Hux wriggle his red ass before him, begging for more. “If I keep flogging you, how will I be able to mount you?” he asked.

A warm oil was used to prepare Hux. Kylo was slow and steady with his fingers, waiting until he was sure his lover was ready before adding another finger into him. “You make me so proud,” he whispered when he was finished, gripping onto the General'a hips. He rubbed the slick head of his erection against his hole, pressing just so to force another whine out of him. “Do you want it?”

Hux let out a loud moan and it soon turned into a muffled wail as Kylo thrust into him. His body rocked back and forth, pushed forward by Kylo’s cock before being pulled back by his strong hands. His eyes fluttered closed as Kylo soon found his rhythm, mewling around his gag as the Force user managed to hit his sweet spot every other thrust inside of him.

He pulled out when he felt his orgasm coming. With a hiss he stroked himself, cumming onto Hux’s lower back. He smiled and reached under his spread legs, taking hold of Hux’s needy erection. “Cum for me, General,” he purred.

He was feeling dizzy by the time he came into Kylo’s hand. His vision was swimming and his grip on the ball started to loosen up, threatening to drop it. The ball however was plucked from his hand and he breathed a sigh of relief as Kylo started to free him from his bonds. He fell onto his knees, leaning back against Kylo as he was hugged tight, the pressure helping to ground him. “Ren…”

“I’ve got you,” Kylo whispered into his ear. He helped ease Hux down into a lying down position, stroking his sweaty hair back. “Is my beautiful General hungry?” He smiled as Hux nodded and he propped him up with some cushions before going to get him something to eat and drink.

Hux had started to doze off when Kylo returned. He woke up when his cheek was touched and he hummed as a glass of water with electrolytes was pressed to his lips, drinking gratefully before it was pulled back. “Was I good?” he asked.

Kylo smiled, handfeeding Hux pieces of chocolate he knew that he liked. “You were perfect. My beautiful and perfect General…”


End file.
